


【SK】Please bury me（AU，一发完 ）

by Liqing



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liqing/pseuds/Liqing





	【SK】Please bury me（AU，一发完 ）

＊＊＊＊

1.

singto坐在公交车最后一排，面无表情的看着窗外景色一闪而过，其实也没什么特别的景色，不过是繁乱的街道和行色匆匆的行人，伴随着令人烦躁的喇叭鸣笛声。

每一天，都是这样。

他的视线回到车内，离他最近的是一个低头玩手游的大学生，再往前，妇女抱着婴孩，孩子呼吸绵长，睡得很安稳。

前方一名女学生刚起身给老人让了坐，一个小孩坐在老弱病残孕的座位上，他的爸爸蹲在一边逗弄他，鼻尖触碰，笑的一脸幸福。

singto垂着眼看着他们，双目无神，如果此刻有人注意到他，会认为他在发呆。

其实他只是看到了一些场景。

比如，伴随着轰的一声车内剧烈倾斜晃动，玻璃瞬间如子弹般破碎迸发，所有人东倒西歪，从座位上滚落，甚至能听到骨头碎裂的声响，他们头破血流面目狰狞又可怜。尖叫声划破寂静，小孩的啼哭声连绵不绝。

这是一场谁也预料不到的车祸，在singto的脑内上演了无数次。

最好再来一个大爆炸。

singto扯起嘴角，露出一个极其奇怪的笑容，然后很快收了回去。

他伴随着公车报站的声音站起，走过时顺便摸了一下前面那个正在玩闹的孩子的头，然后转身下车。

并不是他害怕会出车祸，而是他的伴侣在这一站等他。

他必须提前下车。

 

2.

“P’sing！”

singto看着他跑过来，不自觉的笑了笑，张开手臂，让他稳稳当当的落在自己的怀里。

手指卷起他一缕软发，短短的发丝一下就从手里溜走。

“kit，你又来这么早。”

怀中的人蹭了蹭他的脖颈，撒娇似的糯声道：“我想你了嘛~”

“我也想你。”

singto牵起他的手，两人走了一段路，步伐一致，虽然一路上没有说话，但这让singto感到很舒适，直到经过一个环境优美的公园，他察觉到身边的人停下脚步。

手指被松开，kit小跑过去在广场上的鸽子群中蹲下，singto站在远处从背包里拿出相机，看到那些肥大的白鸽在kit周围踱步，时不时拍打翅膀，他开始怀疑它们是不是真的能飞起来。

kit身后的喷泉原地向上喷发三米高，鸽群似乎被惊动，呼啦一下全部飞向天空，吹起kit的衬衫衣摆，头发乱飞，他讶异的望着那个方向，在灰暗的天空下显得萧索单薄，镜头定格在这一刻。

他是一个比较业余的自由摄影师，喜欢拍下沿途美景，而那些照片中，大多有这样一个绝美的身影，他总能摆出他最想要的动作，他们之间无需言语。

kit，天生就是他的模特。

kit正好在这时候回头看singto，对着镜头笑了笑，镜头却在这时难以聚焦，一阵模糊，白色光晕扩散。

像是强光与金属的碰撞。

singto皱起眉，从内心深处涌起一阵烦躁，伴随着噪音，巨大的耳鸣，singto一阵头晕目眩，有什么在叫嚣着，吞噬掉他。

他毫不犹豫的把相机摔在地上，在巨大的声响和周围人的惊呼声中，他轻松的笑了笑。

眼前的人轮廓终于清晰，kit没有露出任何奇怪的表情，而是向之前一样微笑的看着这边，singto径直走向他。

“拍了吗？”

singto露出惋惜的神色：“只拍了一张。”

牵起他的手，在路过那个已经被摔得四分五裂的相机时，singto弯下腰捡起。

单手快速取出储存卡，然后把相机扔进了转角的一个垃圾桶。

中途一直牵着kit的手没有放开。

走上一条街道后，singto突然停下，漆黑的瞳孔在微弱的光线下忽明忽暗，在看向他时，眼里满是希冀。

“你会一直陪着的我对吗，kit……”

声音非常轻柔，舒缓，就像是在喃喃细语。

天色渐渐暗下来，空旷的街道上，singto站在原地，却始终没有听到回答。

 

3.

“你是说你的爱人突然不见了？”

“应该说是人间蒸发。”singto纠正道，随即又皱着眉反问眼前的人，“这太奇怪了不是吗？”

“哪里奇怪？”

“不知道为什么所有人都不记得他了，包括他的父母……只有我记得。”

“他是谁？”

“kit。”

身穿白大褂的医生扶了扶眼镜，桌子上的复印资料显示Perawat家只有一男一女两个孩子，并没有一个名叫kit的。

“说一说你们是怎么认识的吧。”

singto低下头，有些长的刘海遮住眼睛。

“我们在咖啡店里认识，他是那里的学徒。”

“可以说的更详细一点吗？”

“嗯，我对他一见钟情，他也是。然后我们经常见面约会，我们一起去过很多地方。”

“最后一次见他是在什么时候？”

“一个星期前。”

“他真的存在吗？”医生突然问道。

“你也不相信是吗？”

singto冷笑，脸上隐约能看见怒气，不过他压抑住了。

“我有证据证明他存在。”

singto从口袋里拿出几张照片放在桌子上，食指在上面点了点。

“看，这些都是我帮他拍的。”

“这是我们一起去日本旅游的时候拍的，那个时候他还畏畏缩缩的说太冷了。”

“这一张是路过了一条很好看的小路，我们都没想到曼谷还有这种地方。”

“看他笑的多开心。”

医生侧着头看了一眼singto，只见他眉眼温柔，眼神细腻的在这些照片纸上流连，醇厚的嗓音低到雨后泥土里，被掩盖的只剩芬芳。

他不由自主的又看了一眼照片，再三确认了这些照片上——

除了风景什么也没有。

 

4.

singto在一个周末把家里的备用钥匙寄了出去，然后把自己关在房间里一整天。

呈大字躺在床上，他盯着天花板上巨大的水晶吊灯，不开灯的时候黯然无光，复杂的装饰品在此刻显得廉价塑料，灯周围的菱形水晶尖角如同坚硬的冰雹，倒映在singto的瞳孔中。

他已经持续这个状态眼睛都不眨的过了很久。

“kit，我好无聊。”他自言自语道。

在空旷的房间内，他的声音就像沉入大海的石头，没有激起任何波澜和回应。

但不重要，他已经决定给自己找点乐子了。

singto缓缓抬起右手，在眼前晃了晃，随即很自然的向下探去，十分容易的伸进了宽松的居家裤里面。

不一会就在有些发硬，柔软又蜷起的浓密耻毛中摸到微微勃起的事物，他想着kit的脸，他柔软的身体，他身上若有似无的体香。这让singto着迷，没摸几下就硬挺的笔直。

一手轻轻环住柱身，掌心覆上缓缓上下套弄提拉，另一只手富有技巧的揉捏囊袋。

“kit、kit、kit……”

singto眯起眼，手上动作越来越快，用力的在柱身上摩擦套弄，不一会被弄得发红，涨的青紫。本来想慢慢来，但只要一想到kit他似乎就无法理智。

他低喘着，时不时叫喊着kit的名字，嗓音暗哑低沉，在这无人知晓的房间内，淫荡而又隐秘的自亵。

手指环成O字型，套在柱身上摩擦，胯部也忍不住的向上顶弄，singto开始胡言乱语：“kit你里面真舒服，啊啊，爽死了……”

singto昂起头颅，露出冒着青筋的脖颈喉结，不一会，他的身体又恢复平静，手中一片粘腻。他安静的躺在床上，整个过程中，那个巨大的水晶吊灯上的尖角一直倒映在singto的瞳孔里，放佛离他越来越近，逼近眼前。

如果下一秒就掉下来，他满是红血丝的眼睛也不会眨一下。

他低垂着眉眼睫毛微颤，又皱起眉露出有些厌弃的表情，像小孩子一样直接，他实在是太讨厌现在这样了。

突然，singto想到了什么，扯起嘴角笑了，笑声肆意回荡在房间内，他现在心里只有一种声音，强烈的欲望，他也毫不掩饰的说了出来：“kit，如果你不存在了，那我为什么还要存在。”

singto弯起亮亮的眼睛，笑的甚是欢快。

 

5.

工具是一把普通超市都能买到的水果刀，长15cm左右，黑柄。singto不太想用家里的那把，特意买了把新的。

也许是洁癖作怪，他可不希望自己死后血液里会出现苹果，香蕉，草莓这种奇怪的水果味道，虽然那听起来还不错。

想到马上就要见到kit，他非常开心的穿上了自己最喜欢的衣服，还打扮了一番，尽管镜子中的人面色憔悴，眼窝发深，但还好他那与生俱来的气质没有被完全磨灭。

singto很快把浴缸里放满了温水，然后坐进去，拿起刀在左手手腕上划了一下，看着迅速冒出的血珠，他眼神放光，身体里涌起一股兴奋。

这也是他会选择这种方法的原因，也许是骨子里的天生嗜血。

这些小血珠太可爱了，但是还不够。

singto瞪大眼睛，用了几分力气，按住刀柄往下又深入几分，疼痛使他的脸皱起来，但手上依然没停。

“呼……”

他深吸一口气，额头上满是细汗，随后把手放进浴缸，然后整个人放松靠在浴缸里。

滴答、滴答……

血液从动脉中流出，落在浴缸里盛开一朵朵鲜红的花。

他专注的看着浴缸里透明的水一点点变红，变浑浊。

然后他转向门口，目不转睛，他要确保能第一时间看到kit。

时间一点点流逝，singto也深刻的感受到他的生命在一点点流逝。

意识一点点模糊，他感到一阵恶心反胃。

“kit，我好难受，好痛。”

他想，他太久没见到kit了，真的好想他。但是他快坚持不住了……

kit什么时候才会来找他呢？

快一点好不好……

 

 

这时候，大门的钥匙孔被插入钥匙转动，发出咔嚓的声响。

清脆的像命运齿轮转动的声音。

 

END.


End file.
